


Shower

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: Newt didn't mean to watch. He planned to run to the kitchen and set the dinner he bought for them, pretending he didn't hear anything.But when he heard her moaning his name, he couldn't resist.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since i published something. This is probably the longest smut i've written on my own XD hope you enjoy~

" _Newt…"_

Newt couldn't believe his eyes.

He leaned closer to the gap of the door, holding his breath while doing so. He couldn't believe it. He saw Tina masturbating. Newt could feel his face turning red. He didn't mean to watch. He planned to run to the kitchen and set the dinner he bought for them, pretending he didn't hear anything. 

But when he heard her moaning his name, he couldn't resist.

Besides, Newt wasn't going to lie. She looked fucking _exquisite_.

It was the way she arched her back against the wall. The way she slowly slid her fingers, _three_ fingers in and out, enjoying every bit of the sensation. The way her mouth was hanging open, constantly letting out the sweetest, most _sinful_ sounds that not even the full-power shower pouring down could drown them, with Newt's name slipping off her lips in-between.

She was imagining him. Tina Goldstein, his roommate and best friend for the past four years. The woman he'd been fantasizing when he touched himself. The woman he'd never fail to get jealous at whenever he heard her and her ex-boyfriends fucking in her room, or when those men visited at all (she broke up with the last one three months ago, much to Newt's relief). Tina Goldstein, the woman Newt had admired, and absolutely, desperately fell in love with.

"I'm t-taking you so well… mmh-yeah.."

Newt silently gulped. Was she imagining her fingers as _his_ fingers, or his cock? Either way, the thought alone caused his blood to rush down there. Making it even harder than it already was. He wondered if he should go to his room, finishing it on his own, or he should open the door and make her imaginations come true.

"Newt- _aahhh_ , Newt!"

That was the last straw. Instinct and lust taking over Newt's mind, he pushed the door open. 

"Oh my god, Newt!" Her scream managed to draw him back to reality. Newt blinked, finding himself standing by the sink. Tina was facing the corner, hiding the front part of her body. Her arms crossed, head turning around, but not enough to look at him. Newt could see her cheeks flushing red, "I didn't- I didn't know you were home already." 

"Tina," Newt stuttered, not sure what he wanted to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- It's just-"

She interrupted him with a sigh. "You heard me, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

"Everything?"

"Yes." At this point, Newt wanted to smack himself for answering so bluntly.

There was a pause. Long enough that Newt began to regret thinking this could be a good idea. Tina then heaved another long sigh.

"Listen, why don't you wait outside and let me wash? I promise, I'll explain everything." She said. "I'm sorry."

Her voice was softer. Newt bit his lip. He definitely embarrassed her, and he hated himself for it. He didn't want her to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. He had to make this right.

But if he leaves and waits for her to talk, wouldn't that only embarrass her more? When instead he can prove that it was alright, that she wasn't alone?

On the other hand, Tina still faced the corner. Waiting to hear the door to click closed so she could just clean herself up as quickly as possible. Oh, what should she tell Newt after this? _Sorry, I imagined you fucking me because I've been crushing hard on you?_ Yeah right, Tina wouldn't be surprised if Newt kicks her out tomorrow.

But instead, she heard him stepping closer. The shower was turned off.

"Newt, please-"

"Can you turn around?"

She froze. Her heart began to race. She didn't expect he would say that. What was he going to do? What would he say next? Nevertheless, Tina was still too embarrassed to move an inch.

Until she felt a gentle kiss placed on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Was she dreaming? Did Newt really just-

"Will you turn around for me, Tina?" He asked once again. His voice was as gentle. "Please?"

Tina gulped. Her heartbeat went faster for an entirely different reason. She did as he said. Slowly facing him. Her arms still across her breasts. She still didn't have enough courage to look at him. But then Newt cupped her face, and the next thing she knew, much to her surprise, his lips were on hers.

She couldn't believe this. Ten minutes ago she was imagining Newt with her. Now he was actually here, kissing her senseless. Capturing her bottom lip before plunging his tongue in. Exploring every inch of her mouth.

"I've been doing the same thing." She heard him mutter, moving his kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jaw.

"Wh-what?"

Newt shifted lower, down to the side of her neck, "Imagining you. Moaning your name while I'm touching myself." The softness of his lips and the wet sounds from him capturing her skin made Tina whimper, much to Newt's satisfaction.

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"But.. since when?"

"As long as I could remember," he murmured, gently running his tongue along her collarbone. "Whenever you bring your dates here to spend the night, whenever I hear you moaning for them... it drives me crazy, Tina. How badly I wished it was me."

" _Oh._ "

"Now I need to know if you're feeling the same thing," Newt continued, pushing the messy stray of her hair to the back of her ear. "I need to know if I'm not alone in this."

After a few moments hesitating, Tina huffed and gave her answer, "There's a reason why none of my dates works so far." She looked up at Newt, "Oh, Newt, if only I knew..."

He chuckled, "Save the talk for later?"

"Right." She giggled. One hand reached to palm his bulge, stroking it slowly. "Let's take care of this first-" but the cheeky smile in her face disappeared when Newt held her hand, stopping her.

"No, I want to watch."

She raised her brows, surprised. She watched her roommate taking off his green shirt and threw it to the floor. Not caring where it landed. Tina couldn't help but stare at his tanned torso, toned and decorated with freckles and scars he constantly got insecure about. If only Tina had the courage to tell how much sexier he was with those scars.

"Continue what you're doing," she heard him say. "I want to watch you."

Tina bit her bottom lip. She'd never known this side of him before. She loved it. Newt's hand that was holding hers, guided her to hold onto his shoulder, while the other snaked under the bend of her right knee, raising her leg apart.

"Go on," he pecked her lips, his dark gaze trailing down to between her thighs, _anticipating_ , "Touch yourself."

Heat was pooling below her stomach. Pressing her raised foot to the wall next to him, Tina reached down, touching her entrance with the tip of her finger and was satisfied to find it still slick with arousal (it got wetter now, thanks to him). 

Without breaking eye-contact, Tina slid her three fingers back in. 

"Mmh.."

"Yes.." Newt smiled. Oh, that _damn_ charming smile she loved so much. He rested one palm on the wall right next to her face. Leaning closer until the tip of their noses touched. "Tell me what you imagined, Tina."

_What a fucking tease._

"I imagined you.. fucking me at that sink over there," Said Tina between breaths, "from behind. We were watching ourselves in that mirror."

Though subtle, she saw him gulping as a reaction. His jaws tightened a bit. His gaze even darker. Tina lightly smirked, she might enjoy this game as much as he was. 

She stroked his shoulder in a slow seductive manner. The squelching sounds of her fingers thrusting into her filled the bathroom, "You were so good.. pounding me over and _ㅡ ahh_ , over again.."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. And then you whispered to my ear.. telling me how good I was to you, then you were.. kissing my neckㅡ _oh my god."_ Tina gasped when Newt nipped at right below her jaw, followed by open-mouthed kisses that made her shiver.

"Continue."

Tina could no longer control her expression. Her eyes fluttered close at the feeling of his lips and tongue, ravishing each part of her skin lower, and lower. Tracing a line from a collarbone to the mole on her breast, which he paid more attention to than the others, she realized, and it was getting harder for her to think of a sentence. 

"You went faster and h-harder… using me until you cumㅡ" her sentence was interrupted with a moan when Newt reached her breasts, closing his lips around her nipple and _suck,_ "Fuck, _Newt._ "

Newt released the hardened bud with a wet pop. He licked his thumb and used it to circle the other nipple, making it as hard as the one he pleasured earlier. "Go faster, Tina." He demanded.

She complied. Her thumb on her clit in messy strokes, desperate to get as much friction she could get. Only when she felt him pecking her lips, Tina managed to open her eyes, and she found his own staring right at hers. Bluish-green, darkened with lust. His lips parted, following the rhythm of her breath. Her walls clenched at the sight, she rammed her fingers in a more vigorous pace.

She was almost there, and he _knew._ Perhaps her expression was too obvious not to be noticed.

"Are you close?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Yess! Ohhh, Newt!"

"Then come."

His words worked like a mantra. Not even ten seconds later, Tina cried in bliss. Her fingers stilled and deep within, her own essence gushing on them. Tina rested her head back to the wall, steadying her heavy breaths. The dizziness in her head made her unaware how Newt took her wrist, pulling her fingers out of her. Next thing she knew, he had brought them into his mouth. Diligently lapping and sucking like he didn't want to waste a single drop. He closed his eyes and hummed, as if telling her how much he enjoyed it.

Oh, she will never forget _that._

When he was done, their mouths crashed into a bruising, passionate kiss. Newt's arms wrapped around her waist, once again exploring her mouth with his tongue and letting hers explore his. Tina felt him moving his feet, guiding her somewhere. Knowing Newt, she had a feeling she knew where this was going. And she was right. 

"You really don't have to do this for me-"

"But I want to."

A few moments later, Newt turned her body around, and Tina found herself facing the sink. While Newt unbuckled his belt, hurriedly zipping his trousers down, she reached up to open the mirror cabinet. Hastily taking a condom from a pack that was sitting in the right corner and passed it to Newt.

With her hands gripping the edge of the sink, Tina watched her roommate ripping the foil with his teeth through the mirror. Taking the condom out and preparing himself. She gulped, shivers sent down to her spine. Once again couldn't believe she was seeing this with her own two eyes, not just her imagination.

As he was settled, Newt placed his hands on her hips, aligning himself towards her. In-between a loud moan and a sharp gasp escaped their mouths as he pushed in. Stretching her walls until the hilt. Tina spread her legs a little wider, not even her fingers earlier could make her feel _so_ full.

Tina felt her heart thumping harder than it should. The scene that has only been in her mind was coming true, because _he_ wanted to.

On the other hand, Newt lunged forward. Chest pressed on her back and face buried against the curve of her neck. It felt… overwhelming, after enduring his erection while watching her (which was the sexiest thing he's ever seen, to be honest), he might not be able to last if he wasn't careful.

"I.. might need a little time." He murmured, partly embarrassed over the fact he couldn't pleasure her right away like he planned to. But Tina, as understanding as she always was, looked over her shoulder, reached the back of his head and brought him closer to her for a soft kiss.

"Take all the time you need." She smiled. Newt kissed her again, knowing he no longer needed to be hesitant in doing so, then back to her neck. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils as he slowed his breathing, trying to control himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just- _ah_ , you feel.. so good."

A small laugh broke between them. Easing the nervous tension. It was thrilling, but at the same time, there was a sense of comfort, since they've known each other for so long and they trusted each other so much. There was no need to impress one another, there was nothing else to hide.

Not wanting her to grow bored waiting for him, Newt's hands slid forward. One to cup her right breast, another went between her legs, rubbing slow lazy circles on her swollen, sensitive nub.

Why would he feel he needed to apologize, when she was enjoying everything he did? Tina wondered. "Hmmm, don't worry," she hummed, stroking his wrist as an approval, "You're doing great."

Newt kissed her shoulder. He began tracing her areola with his fingers, occasionally pinching her nipple in-between. His movement syncing with his other hand on her clit. Tina whimpered, stroking his arms and every part of him she could reach in return.

After a while, when he felt he was ready. Newt's hands moved to her hips. Pulling himself out slowly until only the tip remained, then pushing back in, just as slow and careful. From the mirror, he could see Tina closing her eyes, her mouth hanging open letting out silent moans. Clearly liking what he did.

An idea popped into his mind. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You're taking me so well, aren't you, Tina?"

Her face reddened, realizing he used her own sentence. "Oh, fuck me." She blurted, no louder than a murmur, but Newt caught that and smirked.

"I am."

Tina gasped when he repeated the same motion, only harder. 

She gripped the edge of the sink until her knuckles turned white. His pace may be slow, controlled. But each thrust was sharp, all the way from the tip to the base in a rough motion. She forced herself to keep her eyes open. From the mirror, she watched how Newt staring down where they were connected. 

"Newt."

His gaze shifted to the mirror, meeting hers. A shiver sent down her spine. _Shit, that's hot_. Tina bit her lip. She rolled her hips out of curiosity to counter his thrusts. Causing him to slam into the deepest part of her.

"Oh, yes." Newt moaned. He began to move faster.

Her second orgasm caught her off-guard. She shut her eyes, a quivering moan escaped her lips. It wasn't as hard as the previous one, but enough to make her pause her movements for a moment.

To her surprise, Newt did the same. Tina's eyes widened when he pulled out, "Why did you stop-"

The man turned her around. urging her to step back until her waist touched the sink, "Sit here."

She immediately did. Her eyes locked on his as she impatiently guided his length to enter her again, couldn't wait to have him back inside. They moaned in unison once he slid home. Newt cupped her face, sloppily kissing her lips before pressing his forehead on hers.

"I'm.. almost there." He said while rocking his hips. Tina threw her head back, telling him to go ahead. His thrusts began to lose its rhythm, setting a more frantic, messy pace that turned her moans into sobs. She could only hold onto him for her dear life, feeling another orgasm easily building within.

"Newt… Newt, _aahh!!_ "

"Tina!!" 

With that, he finally, _finally_ let go, and it was the most intense release he'd done since, oh, he didn't even know. His body stilled before slumping to her, which Tina welcomed with open arms. Just two seconds later, she followed. He could feel her _gushing_ , coating his condom even more. Newt wanted to tell her how relieving that was for him.

Newt stayed in her embrace. His ear pressed against her chest as he listened to her rapid heartbeat, which was calming him down. Only until his vision clear and his mind no longer above the clouds, he encouraged himself to ask,

"Was I.. okay?"

"Okay???" Tina laughed between breaths. "Newt, never in my entire sex life i came this hard! You are incredible."

Newt couldn't help but smile at her compliment. He raised his head. Tina's temples were shining with sweat, her cheeks glowing pink due to their heated session. Not to mention the weak sated smile spread across her well-kissed lips. She looked radiant, and Newt thought he couldn't have been more in love. 

"I hope this won't be a casual thing.." He said as he looked down, about to bury his face back to her chest to handle the embarrassment in case she would say otherwise. But instead Tina cupped his face, stopping him from doing so and bringing his eyes to meet hers once again. Her gaze warm as she chuckled.

"Of course not. I love _you_ , dumbass."

Newt's heart skipped a beat. Those words. Those three words they've been saying to each other all the time, now had an entirely different meaning. A true one that had always meant for both of them.

The next kiss was softer, and much sweeter. Cherishing every moment their lips touched and caressed each other. Like a confession.

"Then I owe you a proper date."


	2. Epilogue

As they washed themselves up together, Newt suggested they should go out after having dinner. The 'proper date' he had promised a few minutes earlier. But both him and Tina immediately dismissed the idea once they stepped out of the shower and realized they didn't have enough energy or motivation for it.

Luckily, Tina came up with a much better idea.

  
  


"How many seasons are there?"

"Three. Or 'books' as they call it."

"Which episode are we on, again?"

"Uhm.." Newt pressed the remote, just to see the information. "Ah, 18."

"And what time is it now?"

"2 am."

"Nice."

Tina stretched one hand towards his side. Without having to lose his focus from the TV, Newt passed the bowl of popcorn closer to her so she could grab a handful. She pulled her blanket up to her neck while continuing to munch. Her eyes, too, were stuck on the screen.

Growing up, animated films or series were just not Tina's cup of tea, especially when she reached adulthood. But after living with Newt for four years, who was different from her, a total huge fan, she slowly learned to love them (though she used to watch them only so she could spend more time with him, but now there were some she genuinely enjoyed). 

Last month she promised to accompany him rewatching this animated series that he said was his favorite during his teenage years, and she thought now was the perfect moment. So here they were, a man and a woman in their late twenties, binge-watching cartoons. And honestly, she hadn't regretted it one bit.

"No wonder you loved it so much," Tina fixed her head's position on Newt's lap. "We've almost finished season one and i don't think i wanna stop watching."

"Tina Goldstein can't stop watching animations? That's a first."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fiiinnee. I admit, this is really good."

Newt whispered a ' _yes!_ ' and punched his fist to the air in triumph, making her giggle, then he placed his hand back on her brunette hair. Stroking and running his fingers through them.

He took a moment to look at her. They usually did this as a way to comfort each other when they were sad, letting one lay on another's lap on the couch while watching their favorite shows or films. But now, they did it solely to enjoy each other's company. The thought made Newt's heart warm. He pushed the strays of her hair and leaned down, kissing her temple affectionately.

Tina finally looked up, meeting his gaze.

"It's been a while." Newt smiled, his finger lightly drawing circles on her shoulder, "You know, last time we did this I was comforting you after you broke up with Achilles."

"Yep. A full two hours of ugly crying with hot cocoa and _Logan Lucky_." Tina grinned, remembering that day. She couldn't understand why she thought a heist movie was the perfect choice to comfort her, "Good times, good times."

"Not for me. I had to change my pants because they're full of tears and snotsㅡ" 

"Ssshh! The girl's going to fight the sexist teacher now!"

Newt laughed. Tina was right, this was a lot better than what he had planned earlier.

As long as he could spend time with her, a proper date can wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic sets in a year or two before 2020 because 2020 sucks and covid-19 extra sucks. But anyways, hope you're safe wherever you are, and thank you, once again, for reading!!
> 
> And yes, Newt owned ATLA complete DVDs nope I will not elaborate.

**Author's Note:**

> And hence, these two dumb roommates finally admitted they love each other.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Would love to see what you think about it 👀 see you on my next work ;)


End file.
